


she draws constellations on his skin

by imperialimpala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Stydia Week, Vaginal Fingering, lipstick is used for coloring because lydia gets bored and kinda annoyed, not really lazy sex exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialimpala/pseuds/imperialimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m drawing constellations on your skin.”<br/>“That’s…very poetic.” He said with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she draws constellations on his skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first attempt at smut, or smuff as I've been calling it because this is very fluffy, hopefully it isn't terrible.

The mid-June sun shining through their blinds was what woke Lydia that Saturday morning. It was bright and so hot she could almost feel it burning her bare skin. The heat was making her sweat, but she was still tangled up in her fiancé’s limbs and she couldn’t gather up the energy to mind. At some point during the night she’d pulled off her top out of frustration, so she was left in just her pajama shorts, chest to chest with Stiles.

She smiled and let out a happy sigh.

Lydia was content to just lie there, tracing patterns on Stiles’ chest until he woke up…at least for the first hour. Once it was half way through hour two and pushing 11am, Lydia was starting to get annoyed. It was true that she was usually the first one to wake up, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

“Stiles,” she hissed, sitting up as much as she could with the sleeping man’s arm still tight around her waist, his long fingers brushing her stomach, her long red hair falling in a curtain behind her. To be perfectly honest, she wasn’t entirely sure why she was whispering. They were alone in the apartment after all, Scott having stayed over Kira’s the night before. “Stiles, wake up.”

His long eyelashes fluttered as he mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “Five more minutes, “ at which Lydia just rolled her eyes.

“Stiles,” she replied, her voice louder, “It’s almost 11 and I’m starving.”

“ ‘S Saturday, go back to sleep.”

Lydia tried to get up, but Stiles tightened his arm around her, trapping her alongside him. She squirmed and pushed on his toned chest, but his grip didn’t loosen.  His arms were more than just sexy as hell; they were made of all wiry muscle and stupidly strong for a human.

She kinda hated him for it.

“I know you’re awake.”

“No I’m not.” 

Swinging a leg over, Lydia was able to wiggle herself into straddling him, his arm around her back as he let out a slight groan when her weight put pressure on his stomach. Crossing her arms beneath her chin, Lydia lay flat and let him adjust. “Liar,” she whispered with a grin.

She pushed up and he finally let her go. Lydia could feel his early morning self against her core, but she ignored it…for now. Stiles was still refusing to open his eyes and she wouldn’t give him to satisfaction. Bored, she looked around the room for something in reach that she could torture him with; her eyes falling on a tube of lipstick on his nightstand next to where she’d placed her engagement ring the night before. Lydia reached for it, Stiles letting out a small hiss as she did, jerking at the movement. She giggled a little when she sat back, lipstick in hand.

Uncapping it, Lydia remembered that it was a shade she’d been meaning to return anyway. It was a dark burgundy purple, something she’d picked up while attempting the trend…it wasn’t one that worked for her to say the least.

Looking down, Lydia bit her lip while trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do to him.

Along Stiles’ pale ribs was a curved line of beauty marks that sort of looked like Orion’s belt, if you tilted your head. Lydia placed the tip of the lipstick to his skin and began to draw. His smooth skin twitched and Stiles reached a hand over to investigate, but Lydia just slapped it away.

A few minutes past and Lydia continued to doodle tiny shapes on his chest until there were no moles left to connect.  Her knees on either side of his torso, Lydia moved forward until she could reach his face; ignoring the fact that she was smudging her previous work and getting purple lipstick on her inner thighs. Turning his head to the side, Lydia began to trace the path from his right ear to his mouth.

“Lyds,” Stiles said, peeking up at her with his right eye, “What are you doing?”

His voice was rough with sleep and Lydia could feel his chest vibrate a little because of it. She shivered when he placed his hands on her thighs, the tips of his fingers slipping under the hem of her shorts. 

“I’m…drawing constellations on your skin. Now, stop talking you’re messing everything up.”

Despite her order, Stiles opened both eyes and laughed, “You’re what?”

“I’m drawing constellations on your skin.”

“That’s…very poetic.” He said with a smile.

“It sounds better than ‘I’m playing connect the dots.’ Besides, this little pattern here,” She said, drawing the tip of her finger lightly over a pattern just below his shoulder, “Does look vaguely like the big dipper.”

“The big dipper is better than the little dipper I guess.”

“You’re an ass. Now, shut up.” Lydia dug her toes into his side, drawing an unattractive grunt from him as she leaned forward to concentrate. His eyes closed again as her hair fell forward and trailed across his chest.

“There,” she sighed a moment later, sitting up and capping the lipstick, “Done.”

“Do I look sufficiently ridiculous?”

“Yes-“

Lydia gasped and giggled as Stiles took her by surprise by flipping them over. When she was on her back, he tickled her with one hand as he tried to pry the lipstick off of her with the other.  It didn’t take long for him to realize that she wasn’t going to give up, no matter how badly her stomach hurt from laughing. So, Stiles grasped both of her tiny wrists in his hands, pinned them over her head and resorted to rubbing his cheek against hers, turning them both purple.

“Stop,” Lydia squealed as she tried to get her legs between them. “Your stubble is scratchy!”

“Not until you say uncle,” Stiles replied breathlessly as he grinned down at her, sweat making his skin glisten.

“Over your dead body Stilinski.”

“Then I guess it’s my funeral,” he quipped as he went back to it. A minute later Lydia was laughing and calling ‘Uncle’ as she tried to catch her breath. “Now, say ‘Stiles is the bestest most perfectest fiancé to ever fiancé.’”

“Fiancé isn’t a verb Stiles.”

“And my moles aren’t stars, so I think we can throw grammar out the window right beside logic –“

Lydia leaned up and kissed him; partly to shut him up and mostly because she wanted too. Biting down on his bottom lip, she forced him to lower his head to follow hers as she rested it back on her pillow. Tilting his head, Stiles deepened the kiss and, not being one to let an opportunity go to waste, Lydia tried to free her wrists even as she sighed into his mouth.

Stiles caught her of course. “That’s cheating,” he said with a lazy lopsided grin as he pulled away.

“I have never cheated at anything in my life. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Actually, I specifically remember that one time with Scott-“

“Shut up and kiss me Stiles before I scream.”

 “Yes ma’am,” he replied as he leaned down and caught her lips, releasing her wrists as he did so. Stiles rested his elbows along Lydia’s sides as she tangled her fingers in his already messy hair, pulling him closer despite the heat. The lipstick rolled off the bed, forgotten.

Stiles positioned himself more comfortably between Lydia’s legs before he started trailing his lips along her jaw line. His stubble scratching her perfectly as he’s nipped at her pulse point, a hitched sigh falling from her as Stiles soothed the mark with his hot tongue before kissing it gently and continuing on to her collarbone.

The already high temperature in the room only seemed to climb as Stiles trailed his wet mouth across her skin.

There was a momentary pause in his ministrations which was followed by strange noises that of course could only come from Stiles. “Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Lydia started, her voice frustrated as she pulled on his hair slightly, tilting his face to her.

“Your hair, I think I swallowed a strand or a hundred.“ he replied with a cough.

“Why didn’t you move it?”

“I tried too and mostly succeeded, but you’re all sticky-“

“That’s because it’s like 105 degrees in here. If you would’ve gotten the air conditioner fixed last week, like I told you to, we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

Stiles pushed up, so he was hovering above her as he rolled his eyes, “Do you want to continue with the morning sex or are we just going to argue? ”

“It’s not an argument if I’m right.” Lydia replied, her nails digging into his upper arms slightly out of spite.

“I will deny Lydia Martin sex, I swear to god.”

“Fine,” she said with a huff, hooking her fingers underneath her hair and pushing it to the side as she lifted her head, “Better?”

“Much better, thank you.”

Wasting no time, Stiles lowered himself and immediately picked up where he’d left off by drawing his long tongue over her nipple, only pulling away to blow on it before taking the bud between his teeth. Lydia’s nails scratched his scalp, her hands searching for leverage as she arched her back, pulling herself closer to him with a heady sigh. Shifting his weight, Stiles placed his hand on her ribs, tracing his callused thumb along the underside of her other breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

“Stiles,” Lydia whimpered as she rolled her hips into his in an attempt to ease the growing ache between her legs. The fact that there was still a little bit of clothing between them made her want to scream.

Stiles groaned at the contact and rested his face between her breasts, ”What are you trying to do to me woman?”

Lydia swatted his shoulder, “Stop being misogynistic and fuck me already.”

“Jeez, cranky much?” he asked, placing an open mouthed kiss to her sternum before returning to her mouth, stealing her reply with a kiss. Lydia’s mouth opened beneath his without resistance and she moaned when he bit her bottom lip before sucking on it. 

“I actually wasn’t kidding when I said I was hungry before.” Lydia mumbled when they parted. He pulled away to mouth her earlobe lazily and she took the opportunity to suck on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, his skin tasted salty on her tongue.

“I will make you post coital pancakes,” he whispered into her ear roughly as Lydia slipped a hand passed the waistband of his boxers to palm his ass.

“And bacon.” She added with a pinch.

Stiles laughed and looked down at her, his dark eyes glowing, “And bacon, I promise.” He placed a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose as he ran his large hands down her sides. Sitting up, Stiles hooked his long fingers into the fabric of both her underwear and shorts and began to slide them down her thighs; Lydia bit her lip when she lifted her legs so he could pull them off.

When the offending material was tossed somewhere into the void that was the bedroom floor, Lydia began to try and toe off Stiles’ boxers. Stiles grabbed her right foot and tickled the bottom of it, almost receiving a kick to the stomach, before getting off the bed and quickly carrying out the task himself. The moment he was done Lydia pulled him back to her, their lips meeting as they settled back into place.

With practiced ease, Stiles shifted his weight again onto one arm and ran his palm down Lydia’s stomach until his talented fingers began to spread her folds. Lydia was like a live wire, every press of his fingers filled with a promise that she could feel humming through her all the way down to her curling toes. Stiles moaned at the feeling of her as he slid two fingers down her center, gathering her wetness before finding her clit and rolling it softly between them, pulling a breathy whimper from Lydia while her hips rolled, involuntarily chasing the path he left on her.

Leaning forward, Stiles nipped at Lydia’s chin as he slid his middle finger into her and pressed forward, searching, his palm pressed against her. A broken gasp caught in her throat when Stiles found the spot he’d been looking for, lights sparking behind her eyes. Lydia’s legs fell open wider as she bucked against his hand, silently begging for movement.  

Moving his lips to her neck once more, Stiles slipped one finger out and pushed two fingers in, his thumb rubbing soft circles against her clit in time with the rhythm of his fingers. Back arching, pressing her breasts tighter against his chest, Lydia moved her hips catching onto his pattern. She could feel Stiles smile smugly against her neck, which was typical seeing as his skilled hands always made her mumble incoherently in between breathless whimpers and high pitched keening. He liked to listen to her.

“You’re an ass.” Lydia said, her voice shaky as she curled her leg around his thigh for leverage. The pressure of her heel was enough to force his leg forward, his arousal resting against her thigh.

“You know you love it,” he replied through gritted teeth before biting down on her shoulder and curling his fingers inside her, a sob falling from her lips.

Stiles slowly picked up the pace, teasing as Lydia gripped his back, her body beginning to tremble, her breath coming in short gasps as she climbed higher.

 “Stiles,” she moaned desperately, sweat making her lank hair stick to her temple, as she still tried to somehow pull herself closer to him,  “Please…harder, something-“

“Shhh,” he soothed pushing himself up and gazing down at her once more, pupils blown wide, his slick fingers never ceasing as he licked into her mouth. Adding a third finger and pressing a hard circle with his thumb, Stiles swallowed Lydia’s cries as she came apart around his knuckles. Breaking the kiss, Lydia gasped as she rode out her orgasm, her vision whiting out and returning to color while Stiles brought her down slowly.

Lydia’s foot fell back to the mattress along with her back, the loss of tension leaving her boneless. Her muscles still fluttering, Stiles slipped his fingers from her and braced his hand on the mattress, taking most of his weight off of his shaking arm and leaving a handprint on their sheets. Tracing patterns along Stiles’ back, she could feel the tightness of his muscles and she tried to calm him with a lazy kiss while she took a moment to recover.

Stiles rested his forehead against hers when they parted.  Lydia brought her hand to his cheek, smearing the lipstick there even more and smiling. “You look ridiculous.” She whispered with a laugh.

“Look who’s talking. You look like a hot version of the purple people eater. Besides, red is more my color anyway.”

“Next time sweetie,” Lydia started, pushing on his shoulder, “Now, roll over.”

When they switched places, Stiles on his back with Lydia hovered above him, wrapping her hand around his cock, pulling a sound from Stiles that was a both pathetic and weirdly sexy, as she positioned him at her entrance. His large hands settled on her thighs, steadying her as she sunk down on him.

“Fuck Lydia,” Stiles moaned, drawing out the words while his grip on her tightened. His hips canting up into hers.

The “O” her lips had formed at the feel of him inside her turned into what Stiles liked to call her evil grin, “I thought that was exactly what I was doing.” Her voice was sweet as honey while she pitched his nipples, biting her lip at the sounds he made as she gently raked her nails down his firm stomach.

“Oh my God, you’re seriously going to kill me one day.” Stiles said, voice breathy and abs contracting beneath her  fingertips.

“But what a way to go.” She replied, her wicked smile still in place.

Leaning back, Lydia placed her hands on Stiles’ thighs and began to roll her hips. Stiles’ guided her body, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tried to keep in a moan, his head pressing hard into the pillows below it. The image of how much she wrecked him lit a spark of power inside Lydia, it was an intoxicating feeling and she could feel herself riding him harder because of it.

“Christ,” Stiles muttered, his hips thrusting upward, “You’re amazing. Always amazing…still not used to it. Don’t think that’s possible .”

Tilting her head back, Lydia sighed as stared up at the ceiling. The air in the room did little to cool her off, but she felt herself shiver nonetheless.  

One of his hands left her skin and began to press where they were joined, catching Lydia off guard causing her to cry out, making her lose some of her focus. Her hands left his legs as she leant forward, bracing herself on his chest.

Moving forward, her hips still rocking against him, Lydia caught Stiles’ lips with her own. Stiles wrapped an arm around her and took a moment to roll them over gently. Lydia stilled her movements just long enough for them to get situated; he slipped out of her once or twice before they picked up a rhythm. It didn’t take long though, both of them having done this so many times that it seemed as though their bodies were no longer separate.

Between thrusts, Stiles hooked Lydia’s left leg over his arm, pressing it almost to her chest, the change of angle making her see stars as he not only hit the spot inside her, but his pelvic bone ground against her as well. Their lips danced across each other in not quite a kiss as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Stiles,” she whimpered her back arching as she chased her orgasm, though the feeling wasn’t at all out of reach. Her toes going numb as she writhed beneath him.

Stiles groaned, burying his head into her shoulder, at the feel of Lydia’s muscles tightening around him, “I’m not gonna last. Come on Lydia.”

One, two, three more thrusts and Lydia came, scream catching in her throat before tearing from her. Her hands grasped haphazardly at Stiles’ back as if she was trying to cling onto him in order to keep from floating away. A few seconds later, with her muscles rolling around him, Stiles’ came with a shout. The pulsing heat of him coming inside her drawing out Lydia’s orgasm just a little longer.

Body still tingling in all the right places, Lydia threaded her fingers through Stiles’ hair as he collapsed against her. His arm finally released her leg and Lydia straightened it a bit, hissing as her muscles protested the movement. They lay like that for a little while, Lydia holding Stiles to her, keeping him inside. When he finally rolled away, Lydia was left with a slight empty feeling even as he pulled her to his side.

“Ya know,” Stiles mumbled, his voice obviously fighting off the urge to fall asleep, “Every time we have sex without a condom, I feel like Finstock is gonna burst through the door and brutally murder us. He didn’t even teach sex ed, but he made sure to put the fear of God into us whenever he had the chance. That’s probably really weird now that I think about it….”

“Well,” she started as she rested her chin on his chest, “You better get used to it, we’re going to be married soon. Besides I’m still on the pill and I will be until we’re married for at least six months.”

“Oh, trust me, you don’t have to worry about me not getting used to it.”

After that, they were both quiet for a few minutes until the sound of Lydia’s stomach rumbling broke the silence.

“Ah, that’s right,” Stiles started as he rolled Lydia onto her back while they both laughed, his fingers tangling soothingly in her hair, “Post coital pancakes.”

“Post coital shower,” Lydia replied as she leaned up to peck his lips, once her head was back on the pillow she continued, “Then post coital pancakes.”

“And bacon.”

“And bacon.”

“I like the way you think Ms. Martin.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making both of them jump. “Sorry!” Scott called as he cracked the door slightly, as Stiles and Lydia scrambled to cover themselves with the blanket they’d shoved to the floor the night before. “I just wanted to let you guys know I was home and I think we’re actually out of pancake supplies. I think we have bacon though.”

“Dude!” Stiles shouted, “How long have been home?!”

“Ahhh, like an hour.”

Lydia groaned slightly as she covered her face with her hands.

Stiles threw a pillow at the door, “Call and warn us or something man! We don’t have super senses that let us know what our wolfy roommate is doing at all times.”

“Alright, alright! I just thought I’d warn you guys. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time-“

“GET OUT SCOTT!” they both shouted as Lydia took a turn throwing a pillow at the door.

Once Scott was gone, Stiles and Lydia both flopped back down, they’re legs working together to toss the blanket back on the floor.

“We really need to get our own apartment.” Stiles said, his voice monotone.

“Yep” Lydia replied, drawing out the word and ending it with a pop of her lips. “But first, before we worry about any of that, I want a shower.  I’m sticky and gross and you’re coming with me.”

“Denny’s after?” Stiles replied as he got off the bed, helping Lydia to her feet.

Lydia got on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on fiancé’s cheek, “Definitely.”  


End file.
